Green Eyes
by MonsieurM
Summary: When Zuko is found wounded in the Naruto world and Sakura saves him. They will have to live with each other before Tsunade finds a way for him to return home. Will love blossom? Is Sasuke jealous? Sakura X Zuko Characters might be OOC. might have lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to story writing and so any feedback positive or negative would be great**

**thanks guys :)**

**_this is a Sakura Haruno X Zuko fanfic_**

**_may include lemons in later chapters :D_**

**_BTW in this story, Sasuke never left and the Avatar is still in training._**

**_I DONT OWN NARUTO OR AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER_**

* * *

"Hello? Can you hear me?" a smooth feminine voice shouted to an unconscious body. Golden orbs peered beneath heavy lids at a blurry image of a ...pink haired girl? Cool hands run along the side of his face slightly slapping him as sparkling green eyes stare at him.

"Try to stay awake as I do my medical jutsu."

The firebender prince heard nothing as he slowly became unconscious again.

'jutsu?...pink?... green?...' he thought before everything became black.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes and stared up at wooden ceilings decorated with pictures and posters. Among them, his eyes caught a picture of a pink haired girl smiling happily. She was in between two scowling boys, with a grey-haired man behind them smiling happily behind a mask. His eyes wandered around to the rest of the room. It was a small, modest bedroom with only a bed, and a bookshelf. He was lying down shirtless on a tiny bed surrounded with pink blankets. His thoughts came to an end when he heard someone coming. He quickly got on his feet to a stance before cringing at the pain in his chest.

"Lay down or you will re-open your wound."

He looked at the source of the voice and saw the pink-haired girl from before. She had a doctor coat on top of a short red kimono that did nothing to hide her curvy figure. Her pink hair was clipped back in a messy bun, bringing more attention to those vivid green eyes that were rimmed with a tired black.

"Who are you? What the fuck am I doing here" he asked in a throaty whisper as he glared at the girl. God did he need water!

As if she read his mind, the pink haired girl produced a glass of water from the bed side table. "Here drink this and lay down, I'm low on chakra so I can't heal you if your wound opens."

'Chakra? What the hell is that? She's a healer, she must be from the water tribe but that doesn't explain her pale skin and pink hair...'

"I'm Sakura Haruno, apprentice of the Hokage. You are in my house in Konaha. I found you wounded in the forest. You were in very bad condition so I brought you home and I've been up all night healing you." Emerald eyes scanned his face. "So now you know who I am, who are you?"

Zuko stared at her for a minute, as if she was crazy. " Chakra? Hokage? Konaha?What jibberish are you speaking? I am Zuko, Prince of the Fire Nation. Where the hell am I?"

"Like I said, you're in Konaha." Sakura said, annoyed. "You're in the Fire Nation, but from what I know, the fire nation has no prince. Now who are you?"

Now it was Zuko's turn to be annoyed. "I told you, _Pinky, _I am Zuko, prince of the fire nation."

"DON'T CALL ME PINKY!" Growled Sakura as she held up a threatening fist at the young prince. This made Zuko smirk.

'She's cute.' He thought to himself as he watched her blabber mindless threats at him.

"Hmm. You don't seem to be lying... " Sakura pondered, still staring at him. "Geez, whoever did this to you must've hit you hard! Whatever. I'm going off to work, for the mean time, just rest." With that, she walked out of the room.

Zuko closed his eyes and thought.

_He was panting hard and rage was running through his veins. His opponent striked with a powerful kick to his ribs. Zuko shot at him with a blow of hot fire before leaping behind the man and kicking him down. He placed his foot over his opponent's chest and his palm to the man's forehead. Rage and .. guilt? flooded his mind. He hesitated and before long, two flaming fists found their way towards his chest and-_

A sharp, jagged pain came upon his chest. Beads of sweat was pouring down Zuko's neck as his hands grasped his aching chest.

'Who was I fighting?...' were his last thoughts as he blacked out from pain.

* * *

**That night**

"Wait so the avatar has all 4 elements and you can shoot fire out of your hands?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes! I said so already!" Zuko said, furious.

"Show me!" Sakura said.

Zuko held out his palm and BOOM out came a steady fire. He watched Sakura's wide eyes with an arrogant smirk, then he quickly balled his fist and the fire was gone.

Sakura snatched his hand to examine it, in doing so yanked Zuko closer to her. She studied his hand, gripping it with her superhuman strenth and all he could do was stay still and watch. Zuko noticed how close they were, he was just inches away from her. He looked at her face and studied the soft features and the bright green eyes. His hand was twitching to caress it. He snapped out of it when she started talking.

"Hmm... there's no explanation for this but seeing as your not lying..." She thought for a minute. "I guess you can stay at my place until we figure this out."

"hn"

"It's my day off tomorrow and you are in pretty good condition, so we can go out and talk to Tsunade but we have stop by the hospital for some medication for you. After, you can meet my team mates Naruto and Sasuke. Meanwhile, you need to get some rest for now" smiled Sakura as she left the room.

Zuko laid in the tiny bed with his arms folded behind his head. 'Is this real? Or is it just a really slow one of those dirty dreams I used to have when I was growing up... Whatever the case, I need to go home...'

* * *

**Next day**

"Morning Zuko! I brought you some breakfast." Said a happy Sakura as she skipped in. She looked around to find no trace of the firebender boy. "Zuko?"

Just then, Zuko walked into the room with a towel around his waist and heavy wet hair. Beads of water ran down his chest waking Inner Sakura.

**OMG MAJOR HOTTIE! HE'S SMEXIER THAN SASUKE!**

"What do you want" Zuko replied with an annoyed tone.

"I uh.. I brought you b-breakfast." Sakura replied as she quickly averted her eyes and pushed the tray of food forward.

Zuko looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. She had her head down towards the ground to hide her blush but her ears were the colour of her ears. Seeing this, Zuko smirked.

"Sakura you brought me food?" He said as he walked towards her. "You shouldn't have." Zuko said seductively as he lifted her chin upwards so he could see her expression. She was wide eyed and her face was beet red as Zuko slowly closed the distance between their faces. Her plump lips never looked so appetizing. Suddenly he snapped back to reality and pulled back quickly before their lips could touch. He stared at where he just was, shocked at his own actions.

'Why did I do that?... It just seemed so..natural...' Zuko thought, his face blushing red.

"Um, thank you for the breakfast.. Can you get me some clothes... mine are all stained with blood and I can't exactly go to the hospital nude..." He asked sheepishly with a hand scratching the back of his head.

"Ah! O-of course.. Uh, I-I'll go and get them now..heh..." Sakura stammered as she rushed out of the room.

_'What was that? Why didn't I do anything? I barely know the guy and I almost let him steal my first kiss.' _

**STEAL?! THAT KISS WAS RIGHTFULLY HIS THE MOMENT HE STEPPED OUT OF THAT SHOWER. I say you give it to him... and maybe he'll return the offer ;D**_  
_

'_OUT OF MY HEAD, **NOW**!'_

**Ok, I'm going, I'm going. Geez, it's your own dirty thoughts :P**_  
_

* * *

**At the hospital**

Sakura walked into the crowded waiting room with Zuko trailing quietly behind her. The room was filled with people, old and young, all waiting for the aid of the lovely pink-haired doctor.

"Zuko, stay in here while I go find some medicine."

"Hn." Zuko replied as he looked around the room. Everyone was here to see Sakura. She smiled and greeted the elders and made small conversations with the women and children before heading out the door.

He placed his head against the wall and closed his eyes and thought.

_Rage and .. guilt? flooded his mind. He hesitated and before long, two flaming fists found their way towards his chest and soon he was on the ground again. His opponent placed his foot on the bleeding wound he just made on Zuko's chest. Zuko looked up at the man, his heart twisted and pulled as he looked into the eyes of his opposer-_

Searing pain flared across his chest and Zuko panted as the discomfort rolled along his upper body. He gripped his chest and opened his eyes to a pair of big dark brown eyes staring at him in curiosity.

A boy was standing in front of him, staring at Zuko as if he had a seen a flying buffalo (though in this world, highly unlikely...). The boy had short spiky brown hair and a small chipped tooth. He wore a long blue scarf and a pair of oversized goggles on his head. **[ guess who ? muahaha]**

"Konohamaru, quit staring, it's not polite!" nagged a small girl with large orange pig tails and markings on her cheeks. She wore the same goggles as the spiky haired boy.

"Woah! But Moegi! Look at his eye!" exclaimed Konohamaru as he continued to stare. He then proceeded to turn his head and talk to a bored looking boy with the same goggles and snot dripping from his nose. He had a sling supporting his arm and sat in the chair next to Zuko.

"Man, Udon, maybe you should let this guy go before you." said Konohamaru with a sly smile. "But then again, that would mean giving up your ticket to see Sakura-chan." With that, the boy, Udon, broke into a small blush.

"So are you here to see Sakura-chan too?" Konohamaru asked the firebender with a sly wink and mega eyebrow wriggling (something he picked up from Lee).

"Uh, I-"

"Well you'll have to get through half of Konaha first, judging by your looks... Konaha's men won't have that much trouble..." Konohamaru muttered the last part making Udon and Moegi giggle and Zuko mad.

"I've plowed through armies of men by myself, I think I'm pretty capable!" Zuko growled, holding himself from firebending the stupid grin off the small boy's face.

"So you do like Sakura-chan." Smirked Konohamaru as he pointed an accusing finger at the now blushing firebender.

"Well who wouldn't? She's the a strong konoichi and the nicest medical nin! It also doesn't hurt the fact that she's smoking hot..." Udon muttered the last part but Moegi heard and hit him in the back of the head earning a well earned 'ow'.

"Well Scar face-" Konohamaru started.

"The name is Zuko and I don't l-." Zuko interupted.

"Well Zuko the Scar face." Konohamaru said with a smile as Zuko growled. "Like I said before, you'll have to go through a lot of people to get Sakura-chan. She has admirers from all across the Fire Nation. Some desperate men even injure themselves to get medical attention from her." Konohamaru stated.

Zuko took a look around the room. Konohamaru was right, most of the patients were men, and most of them looked very unconvincingly injured. Their eyes were peeled at the door Sakura went into, eagerly waiting for the arrival of the pink beauty. This upset Zuko. Why it did, he wasn't sure of it himself.

"You'll also have to face the boss. He's protects her from any men, so unless he deems you 'worthy', you're not going near her." Konohamaru said.

"There's also Sasuke." Moegi added. The team of young chunnins broke out into anger and disgust.

"Sasuke... her team mate?" Zuko questioned.

"Yeah, the emo jerk." Udon said with an angry expression on his face, shocking the others as Udon was usually calm and expressionless. "He broke her heart and betrayed her 6 years ago for some blonde pig."

"Sakura-chan was so sad" Moegi sighed. "It took her years to recover."

"Yeah and now the jerk wants her back and she is hurting again." Udon said bitterly.

They looked to Zuko who now held face filled with rage and anger. 'Betrayal... I know that all too well... When I get my hands on him, that basturd's going to get it...'

"I like your guts Mister." Konohamaru smiled. "I'll be sure to recommend you to the boss." Konohamaru winked.

"But I do-" Zuko started again.

"Hey! How come you don't recommend me to the boss!" Udon cried.

"Because I don't want to comfort you when you find out she's out of your league." Konohamaru explained.

"Zuko!" Heads turned as the pink haired beau came into the room. "Let's go."

Shouts from the desperate men filled the room as they pleaded for her to stay.

"Please Sakura-san, I've waited all day for your arrival." Cried a young man, now on his knees. "I, uh, need healing." He said as he brought up a finger with a small paper cut.

"Sorry boys, but it's my day off and I need to get this boy to Tsunade before she passes out." Sakura smiled brightly to the room as she grabbed Zuko's hand and headed out the door. "Bye Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon!" Sakura cried above the pleads and cries of the men.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Zuko!" Team Ebisu yelled as they waved the couple fair well.

"Good luck Zuko!" Konohamaru cried over the nonsense with a wink.

"Stupid kid..." Zuko muttered under his breath when they were out of the hospital.

"What did he mean by 'good luck'?" Sakura asked curiously as she stared at him with big green eyes.

"Ah.. Good luck with the training?... They think I'm a shinobi... he he..funny right?" Zuko spoke nervously.

"Training?" Sakura thought. "SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura! Where are we going! Are we under attack?" Zuko cried as he tried desperately to keep up.

"No! I have to meet with my team for some training!" Sakura cried over her shoulder.

Finally the two arrived at the training field in which two boys were arguing under a shady tree.

One of them, wearing an orange jumpsuit, had his arms behind his head and had his eyes closed with a cheesy grin plastered across his face.

"I'm telling you, Sasuke-teme, Hinata is wild in bed. Last night we-" Naruto said to the dark haired boy beside him who had his eyes squeezed closed and an angry expression.

"Naruto-dobe! I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Sasuke muttered angrily.

"Ahem." Sakura interupted as she held back her giggles.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! I-" Naruto smiled at her.

"Who is he and why are you _touching_ him." Sasuke scowled as he glared at Zuko, who returned it.

"Huh?" Sakura looked down at where her hand was gripping tightly to Zuko's. "Oh!" She cried as she quickly let go and bowed her blushing head as she muttered a quick 'sorry'. This act made Sasuke angry he glared harder at Zuko who in turn smirked at him.

"This is Zuko. He's.. um... a friend who came to visit from another country. Yeah... That one far from here that uses those weird jutsus and stuff!..." Sakura said nervously. Naruto nodded knowingly as Sasuke raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"So Zuko! Are you a shinobi too?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I can fight if that's what you mean." Zuko replied as he watched Sasuke's head turn to him in interest.

"Zuko is staying with me for a while and I wanted to see if he can watch us spar." Sakura asked twiddling her fingers, hoping her teammates will say yes.

"Oh of cour-" Naruto began.

"Why not join us? I mean, it'll benefit all of us..That is, if you're up for it." Sasuke asked with a challenging smirk at the glaring Zuko.

"I don't think he sho-" Sakura started.

"It would be a pleasure." Zuko said. 'To beat your sorry ass up.' Zuko thought as he grinned at Sasuke.

"Alright, let's do this in teams. Sakura and I, against Naruto and Zuko." Sasuke suggested.

"Guys, I don't think Zuko sho-" Sakura started again but quickly finished as Sasuke grabbed her waist.

"Oh Sakura, relax, I'll go easy on him. Now let's begin." Sasuke replied arrogantly as he lead Sakura towards the training field. He turned his head around to shoot an arrogant smirk at the fuming Zuko.

Naruto glanced back from Zuko to Sasuke wondering why they were acting so strange. Then he looked at Sakura and something in his mind clicked. Naruto gave smiled to himself as he headed towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Come on Zuko! We can't let that slimy traitor have Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed loudly and then he turned around and gave a sly wink to Zuko. "And, dun, worry bro, I got your back!"

Zuko slowly followed behind him with confusion on his face, still trying to decipher the blond-haired shinobi's message. Then he understood as he looked towards Sakura's direction and suddenly ran after the grinning blond with an angry blush on his cheeks.

* * *

***some steamy scenes SMALL CHILDREN BEWARE!**

The pairs stood face to face with one another. Zuko looked at the his partner and then to his opponents. Naruto was absolutely giddy with excitement and whilst Sakura was more conserved, it was easy to tell she was excited as well. Her bright green eyes twinkled with thrill and her lips were pursed with impatience. She looked stunning. Zuko then directed his gaze to Sasuke who was glaring daggers at Zuko for fawning over Sakura. Zuko glared back just as hard as he stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. They were a deep black colour. Not beautiful like ebony but a hideous soot black that was filthy and deceiving. Zuko's eyes widened but quickly returned to normal as splashes of red appeared in Sasuke's eyes. 'Red, the colour of evil and revenge.' Zuko thought as he glared harder at Sasuke. 'Filthy, untrustworthy, deceiving, and evil...Just like my father' He thought but his thinking was put to an end when Sakura's voice came dancing through his thoughts.

"Ready, set, FIGHT!" She screamed before she tackled Naruto.

Zuko quickly dodged an incoming fist from Sasuke. He aimed a kick at Sasuke's shoulder but all he hit was a log. Zuko looked around, confused as to what just happened and took a glance at Sakura who punched the ground creating an earthquake, destroying an army of shadow clone Narutos with her fists. Zuko looked in awe and confusion as each Naruto disappeared into smoke.

"ZUKO! LOOK OUT!" The real Naruto screamed from a tree as a kunai was coming straight for Zuko. It was quickly interfered by Naruto as he ran from his hiding spot to avoid getting pummeled by Sakura. Zuko snapped out of his trance as he went back into his fighting stance. 'This is different from the Avatar world. I must expect the unexpected and be quick and prepared.' He told himself as he dodged an attack from behind him.

He leaped behind his attacker and aimed a kick at his head. But Sasuke saw this with his Sharingan and dodged it. The two fought endlessly using hand to hand combat. Naruto came in and punched Sasuke in his midsection. Sakura charged at Zuko who just stood there and watched. Suddenly he started running towards her. Sakura continued charging but was confused. 'W_hat kind of idiot runs towards me when I'm trying to punch them?' _She thought. Just as they were about to collide, he leaped behind her but saw this and she quickly aimed a kick. Zuko caught her leg and tripped her other leg.

Sakura fell on her back and laid there on the ground panting underneath the sun. She was low on chakra after fighting off the herd of Narutos and was in dire need of rest. She opened her eyes and squinted at the figure in front of her. Zuko was looking down at her and offering an extended hand. His hair was wild and he was sweating just as hard as her. His shirt was clinging on to the muscles on his chest and he looked '_totally hot'_ as inner Sakura put it. She took his hand but just as she was being pulled up, Naruto bumped into Zuko, pushing him down with her. "SORRY!" Naruto cried (with a silent wink at Zuko) as he dodged another kick from Sasuke.

"Arg.. that guy!" Zuko muttered as he and Sakura were left in a very awkward position. He was on top of a very sweaty, very _hot _Sakura. Her hair fanned her face and her eyes were lidded. She had a pretty pink hue dusting her cheeks and her plump lips were brushing his own. His knees were outside her legs with his elbows on both sides of her face supporting him and his face was very _very _close to hers. He could fee every part of her and it was driving him insane! He could feel every breath she took as he chest puffed up and down against his. He could feel her shallow pants tickling his lips. And worst of all, he could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter.

Unbeknownst to Zuko, Sakura was feeling the exact same way. Her mind was clouded with lust as she felt his chest rubbing against her own. Her nipples scrapped at his chest and she could feel all his muscles beneath the thin garments . His hair was sticking to his forehead and his hot breath was fanning her lips. His golden eyes were staring at her lips and her breath hitched when they locked into her own. She was becoming wet and she didn't know what to do.

The two snapped out of their trance when they heard a loud 'thud' and Naruto shouting.

"ZUKO LOOK OUT!" Naruto screamed, injured, on the ground.

Sasuke was coming in on them and he boy did he look angry. His Sharingan was spinning and his hands where clenched together in fists by his side. Suddenly he screamed "FIRE BALL JUTSU!" and came running towards them. "Sasuke don't!" Sakura screamed from underneath Zuko. Zuko got up first and quickly helped Sakura up. She went into fighting stance in front of Zuko and pleaded with Sasuke who was charging at them. "Please Sasuke, he's injured! PLEASE!"

Zuko saw Sasuke quickly move his hands before two fingers connected in an O to his mouth. Suddenly a blazing fire came from Sasuke's mouth and Zuko quickly pushed Sakura behind him. The fire came roaring down and Zuko used one hand to shield the fire and the other to keep Sakura behind him. Naruto was in the back screaming and trying to stop Sasuke. At that moment, all Zuko felt was Sakura in his arms, clinging onto his shirt, and nothing else. This was mainly due to the fact that he was a firebender and his hand absorbed all of the fire's energy **[i dont know if he can do that but in this story he can, OKAY?]. **The fire finally died down when Sasuke realized Zuko wasn't getting hurt. Zuko took this opportunity to grab Sasuke and hold him down while Sakura rushed over to check on Naruto.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Why did you do that!? You could have hurt your own teammate!" Zuko replied furiously.

"Fuck her! The little whore deserved the punishment! She needs to learn her place." Sasuke screamed in rage.

"You traitor! You call yourself a teammate? Sakura is too good for a selfish basterd like you." Zuko screamed back as he flung Sasuke roughly by his collar.

"Zuko! Don't hurt him!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the two boys.

"Sakuras mine! She loves me, she said so herself!" Sasuke claimed smugly as he escaped from Zuko's clutches.

"That was 5 years ago Sasuke! I don't love you and I don't think I ever did. I was a just a teenager and I was blind to see the selfish, egotistic boy in front of me." Sakura screamed.

"Shut up you little bitch, you can hide behind your pathetic excuse for a dick but you're still that weak little g-" **  
**

At that moment, all the air from Sasuke's lungs escaped from him as Sakura threw a punch at his torso, sending him through an old oak tree.

"If you ever make fun of my friends again, I'll make sure to infuse chakra into the next one!" Sakura yelled from across the training field before taking Zuko's hand and dragging him away from the field.

Zuko didn't know what to feel at the moment. He didn't know whether to feel anger towards Sasuke or to feel gratitude and happiness for Sakura. Either way, it didn't stop the creeping blush he had as Sakura's delicate hand tugged on his.

"I'm sorry Zuko, I really am. This day was't supposed to turn out like this! We were all supposed to get along and Sasuke wasn't supposed to-"

"Thank you Sakura."

Sakura stopped her blabbering and stopped running at the sound of Zuko's smooth voice. She looked up at the firebending prince who was looking at the ground. A pale dusting of pink was scattered upon his cheeks and the corners of his mouth tilted upward slightly.

"I-ah, I-it's really nothing Zuko, I-" Sakura muttered, flustered.

"No, it's not nothing. Sakura, thank you... No one's ever stood up for me before." Zuko said silently, his head tilted lower with each word.

"Zuko, I will _always_ stand up for you." Sakura said as she gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand. "Through thick and thin, I will have you're back."

He looked down at the little woman holding his hand. Her eyes held no evidence of a lie. Those tranquil green eyes stared deep into his golden ones and he felt reassured, safe, at the mercy of a pink haired girl.


End file.
